Le voyage du miroir de Riséd
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petites drabbles suivant la thèmatique: "Et moi qu'est que je verrai dans le miroir?"
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et toutes...

La curiosité ou le hasard vous ont mené ici sur cette fiction complètement farfelue.

D'ou me vient cette idée bizarre vous allez demandez eh ben je me suis demandé ce que moi je verrait dans ce fameux miroir (je pourais vous l'écrire en chapitre bonus!) Je publierais le samedi promis

Petits conseils avant de suivre cette fiction :

-Chaque chapitre est indépendant, il sont très court désolé

-Le miroir de Riséd est l'axe principal de cette fiction, il faudra vous y faire

-Un seul personnage à la fois, donc un chapitre un personnage par conséquent un fandom

OoOoOoOoO

Prologue :

Le miroir trônait dans une salle abandonné attendant silencieusement un éventuel passant qui s'arrêterait pour s'admirer dans sa surface réfléchissante.

Il renvoyait les rêves de toute personnes qui le regardait, les rêves enfouit ceux pour lesquels ont étais prêt à tout sacrifier.

Albus Dumbledore au crépuscule de sa vie regardait dans la surface du miroir, il y avait bien sûr les fameuses chaussettes que personne lui avait offert mais ce qu'il n'avait jamais dis ce que ce n'étais pas les seules à envahir l'espace. Il voyais sa sœur souriante, son frère, beaucoup d'anciens membres de l'ordre du phénix tombés au combat et Harry sans cicatrice en dehors de cette fichue prophéthie mais la réalité étais là. Harry bientôt devrait apprendre à vivre sans son aide même si parfois son aide empirait la situation du jeune sorcier.

-Joli miroir tu va faire un voyage long jamais tu viendra ici. Tu va visiter de nombreux mondes différents avant cela je te permet de miroiter une dernière fois un élève de cet cher école. Je vais t'enchanter avec un peu de pouvoir pour que tu puisse voyager. Avant cela je vais te mettre en vue. Wingardium Leviosa !

Le miroir flotta en suivant le directeur de Poudlard. Quand celui-ci fut satisfait de l'endroit où étais le miroir, il regarda furtivement une dernière fois le miroir puis partit à son bureau où Harry l'attendais avec le souvenir de Slughorn. Le vrai pas celui qu'il avait traficoter par pleins de sort qui ferais fuir tout le Magemagot.

Bientôt un élève s'approcha du miroir mais il ne fit pas attention à celui-ci trop presse. Il semblait fuir quelque chose qui l'effrayait. Puis un autre qui s'arrêta pour s'admirer. Draco Malfoy jeune Serpentard aimait se mirer dans les miroir. Les Malfoy sont dotés d'une beauté incomparable se dit Draco. Au départ il vu que son reflet, un garçon manquant un peu de sommeil, blond, d'une blancheur qui rivaliserait presque un fantôme, des doigts fis et la liste continuait ainsi.

-Malgré ma fatigue je suis toujours aussi beau ! Fichu seigneur des ténèbres c'est de sa faute si je suis accablé de cette mission. A cause d'elle j'ai des poches sous mes magnifiques yeux. Et je parie tout mon argent que j'ai chez Gringotts que c'est Harry qui vaincra au final ! C'est trop prévisible !

Soudain Malfoy fut entouré dans son reflet de son ami Blaise souriant un balais dans la main et sans cette marque des ténèbres, la guerre semblait loin. Draco regarda l'inscription au dessus du miroir et vit.

-Le miroir de Riséd si on est aussi intelligent que moi ont remarque tout de suite que « Riséd » est le mot Désir à l'envers. Ce truc reflète mes désirs voyons ce que ça fait si je me concentre.

Draco se concentra un peu puis il ouvrit les yeux. Non seulement Blaise étais toujours aussi souriant mais lui aussi et il tenait la main d'Harry

-Il fumé quoi ce truc j'ai jamais désiré ça moi et Potter jamais plutôt crevé ! Pourquoi Blaise est heureux ?

Le miroir répondis à Malfoy de sa façon en montrant aux bras d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Je sais pas qui tu est dit-il à la femme. Mais je suis heureux pour toi mon pote. Le Blaise du miroir souriat au point de faire de l'ombre à importe pub pour dentifrice moldu. Moi et Potter pourquoi ? Lui c'est le futur grand vainqueur de cette fichue bataille entre zombie et un brun stupide mais moi je suis qu'un sbire de ce fichu zombie.

Malfoy prit congé du Miroir et sourit à l'objet qui manifestement débloquait complètement


	2. Avec One Piece

Bonjour cher Lecteur ! Et oui je suis de retour( pour jouer jouer un maivais tour... Non c'est pas possible je ne fais pas pokémon maintenant alors arrête cette rengaine cerveau!)

Bon c'est parti !

Premier Fandom hors HP

One Piece ! Bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le miroir atterrit en douceur sur le Sunny Go en attente d'un curieux. La bande de joyeux pirates chantait joyeusement sur le pont accompagné de Brook sur sa guitare requin.

-Hé Sanji j'ai faim ! Se plaignit Luffy

-Tu attendra le souper comme tout le monde !

-Mais euh Sanji !

Le capitaine râla et parti bouder jusqu'a ce qu'Ussop viennent lui demander de tester une nouvelle invention. Luffy curieux de nature accepta avec joie des étoiles pleins les yeux. Sûrement un truc génial.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes Sanji annonçât le souper. Luffy se jeta littéralement dessus sous l'œil amusé de ses nakamas. Après cela c'est l'estomac rempli que Zorro se décida de demander sa ration de saké au cuisto.

-Hé sourcil en vrille mon saké.

-Je suis pas ta bonne va le chercher toi-même.

C'est un peu agacé que le manieur de sabres se dirigea vers la réserve d'alcool. Il passa devant le miroir. Il le ne remarqua pas tout de suite. C'est quand il repassa son précieux breuvage en main qu'il le vit

-Que fait ce fichu miroir ici ? Et depuis quand il là ?

Un peu agacé, il s'attarda à le regarder. Zorro vit toutes ses blessures de guerres. Et plus étrange quelques chose apparut dans le miroir. Son professeur a terre vaincu apparemment par lui. C'est triomphant qu'il s'exclama.

-Je t'ai eu mon gars enfin. C'est moi le meilleurs sabreur. Et tout le saura bientôt que je t'ai vaincu.

Après cette auto-satisfaction,Zorro vit son équipage souriant et surtout heureux car il avait tous atteins leurs objectifs. C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres que Zorro offre un peu d'alcool à qui le voulait. Le miroir partit sans un bruit laissant le joyeux équipage.


	3. Avec Hunger Games

Le miroir se posa dans une maison vide ses habitants vu l'heure de la journée. Katniss Everdeen et Peeta discutait calmement devant leur repas sous le regard attendri des anciens habitants du capitole qui s'était aussi rebellé. Les amants maudits semblait si intimes, si proches.

-Merci pour le sauvetage Katniss

-Combien je dois te le dire Peeta, je me serai jamais pardonné si tu mourrait par ma faute. Et tu est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. La dictature du capitole c'est fini.

Katniss planta furieusement sa fourchette dans la part de cerf qu'elle avait chassé ce matin.

-Je le sait que bien Katniss. Et ton ami Gale ?

Peeta regarda avec un air vague la jeune fille.

-Gale ? Lui il se porte comme un charme. Loin de moi.

-Et nous deux tu y a pensé Katniss ?

-Je ne sait pas Peeta. Laisse-moi le temps.

-Ok j'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le faut.

Après le repas Katniss passa chez elle et vit le miroir trônant au centre du salon n'attendant que nimporte quel curieux pose les yeux dessus. Bien que cet objet n'avait pas toute la sympathie de Katniss, elle s'y attarda par curiosité. Le miroir avait une décoration qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Il paraissait si ancien ça semblait magique. Elle n'avait pas tord. Donc elle se regrada, de nombreuses traces de ses blessures semblaient avoir disparues.

-Oh mais tu est détraqué toi. Oh me voila qui discute avec un objet que c'est ridicule.

L'image changea et laissa place à une famille de trois enfants qui lui ressemblait.

-Moi avec des enfants. Si Peeta voyais ça.

Quand elle parla de Peeta il apparut dans le miroir. Tout Sourire et pris sa main. Katniss se retourna et vit qu'elle était toujours seule. Paniqué elle dit furieusement.

-Maudit engin trucqué.

Elle parti sans un mot. Le soir même Katniss prit tendrement Peeta et lui avoua son amour sincère. Et la suite ne dépendait que d'eux.


	4. Avec Naruto

Le miroir apparu dans un village qui semblait bien calme. Mais au loin se déroulait un examen important pour un Ninja. L'objet était apparu dans la maison la plus isolé qui soit en plus inhabité depuis des années abandonné par son seul occupant Sasuke. Un déserteur. Un chat passa et se regardât dans le miroir et il vit qu'il avait droit à un festin de roi. Il se jeta sur miroir. La pauvre tête eu seulement comme cadeau un belle bosse. Le félin sortit en courant de la maison en soufflant. C'est alors qu'il croisa un ninja pour le moins original puisque celui-ci portait un sorte de gourde sur le dos.

-Tien que fait ce chat ici.

Un blonde avec quatre couettes qui accompagnait le Ninja soupira.

-Gaara pas le temps de s'occuper d'un chat. On doit voir Tsunade

-Temari regarde l'endroit où nous sommes.

La blonde regarda autour d'elle puis releva ses épaules.

-Dans un quartier de Konoha et alors.

Le rouquin regarda Temari et lui dit simplement qu'ils était là où les Uchiwa habitaient autrefois.

-Frangin toi et ton sens du détail, un jour ça te tuera.

Temari et Gaara allèrent dans le bureau de l'hokage. Tsunade expliqua brièvement que elle allait mettre en place un examen pour Naruto pour qu'il monte en grade. Gaara sourit content de cette perspective. Enfin son ami allait bientôt faire un pas vers son rêve. Pendant que Gaara se réjouit en ayant le visage impassible, Temari prit la parole d'une voix forte.

-Et ben, il était temps après tout ce qu'il fait ces vieux sages se sont décidés. Gaara on s'en va. Pas besoin de rester ici. Non mais pourquoi elle nous appelé. Ce n'est pas nos affaires.

Tsunade sourit derrière ses mains. Si Elle avait prévenu le Kazekage. C'est que son instinct féminin qui avait deviner quelque chose qu'ignorait encore le rouquin.

-Si te dérange pas Temari j'aimerai rester un peu ici.

-Ok frangin mais reste pas seul compris.

-T'inquiète je vais chez Ichiraku je suis sûr d'y trouver un certain blond.

Temari sourit face à l'insinuation de Gaara et s'en alla. C'est donc sans aucun remord qu'elle rentra à Suna.

Gaara se rendit là où il avait vu le chat. N'écoutant que son instinct il pénétra dans la maison très discrètement. Et quel fut pas sa surprise de voir miroir plutôt étrange.

-Tient quel drôle de miroir. Jamais vu ce type d'armoiries.

Le rouquin porta son intention à son reflet. Il vit sa mère le tenant de ses bras et souria tendrement. Gaara savait qu'elle était morte. Et se demanda quel artefact Ninja il avait devait les yeux.

-Quel étrange signes.

Il essaya en vain de déchiffrer les écritures. Puis reporta son intension au miroir. Et la c'est pas sa mère qu'il vit mais son ami aussi rayonnant qu'un soleil Naruto.

-Pourquoi diable tu apparaît tu n'est pas mort.

Le naruto du reflet lui prit la main comme on prennait la main de la personne qu'on aime. Et la Gaara sourit et se dit qu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il aimait son ami, celui qui l'avait sorti de l'ombre, son sauveur. Gaara sortit en courant de la maison un grand sourire au lèvre et rejoignit son blond dans son restaurant favori. Après une ballade digestive le rouquin avoua son amour au blond. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis le ninja orange orange mêla ses doigts à Gaara tel l'image dans le miroir plus tôt.


	5. Avec Soul Eater

Le miroir cette fois-ci apparu dans un endroit propre et bien rangé, peut-être un peu trop selon les goût de certains. Un mouche volait paresseusement cherchant un endroit où se poser. Elle se posa joyeusement sur l'objet. Les heures passaient et personne ne passa devant le miroir. Après des heures silencieuses et des bruits de serrures indiquèrent l'entré d'un personne dans cette maison si bien rangé. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux Noir avec trois bandes blaches sur la partie gauche de sa chevelure. Tout content de sa nouvelle journée où rien ne l'avais contrarié il se dirigea vers le salon. Il y vit un objet qui n'y était pas au matin. Il s'approcha du miroir et se mit à détailler chaque recoin. Rien sauf ce truc là marqué au-dessus.

-Nom d'un shinigami c'est quoi ce truc ça tue toute la symétrie.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs regarda méchamment l'inscription. Kid Maniaque de la symétrie se pencha enfin sur son reflet. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit plaisir, enfin ses bandes faisait toute sa tête.

-Mon dieu que je suis beau comme ça. Parfais.

Il eu un grand sourire puis pensa qui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Là miroir changeât d'image, Kid était entouré de ses amis tout sourire mais qui l'intringuait le plus c'est Soul pourquoi donc il était si proche d'un coup. Il est tellement absorbés par le reflet qu'il n'entendis pas Black Star faire irruption chez lui.

-Oy Kid ! On a une mission.

-J'arrive Black Star et fiche moi la paix.

Kid arriva près de Black Star

-Regarde ma chevelure si parfaite

Kid Gonfla la poitrine et Black Star répondis au tac au tac.

-Elle n'a pas changé. Grouille-toi les autres nous attendent.

-Soul est là aussi ?

-Oui pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien.

Kid repensa au reflet du miroir. Il se demandait ce qui arrivait s'il s'approchait de la faux démoniaque. Et aussi ce que le miroir a voulu dire en les montrant si proche. Kid sympathisa avec Soul. Ils se découvrirent un point commun. C'est là que débutèrent une amitié sincère. Et qui sait peut-être l'amour.


	6. Avec Fullmetal Alchemist

Le miroir apparu dans une caserne militaire bien vide de ses occupent habituels. Pourtant si on en jugeait l'horloge à cette heure le bureau où était le miroir. Normalement il y avait du monde. Mais disons qu'un jeune alchimiste avait encore une fois gueuler sur la personne qui occupait ce bureau j'ai nommé Roy Mustang. Le flame alchemist avait décidé de discuter dehors avec le blond colérique. C'est donc après un énième bataille entre le jeune adulte et son supérieur. Et Oui Edward était majeur aux yeux des militaires. Que Roy épuisé retourna à son bureau pour y faire la paperasse qu'il était obligé de faire. Il y vit le miroir. Le colonel s'avançât devant la surface réfléchissante. Il se regarda.

-Sacré Ed il m'a sacrément amoché quand même.

Et là l'image changeât. Roy perdit tous ses bleus et ses blessures. Il avait l'uniforme de généralisme.

-Ah Enfin ! Je suis le chef maintenant. J'ai atteint mon but Hugues.

Là le miroir lui montra Hugues qui posait en souriant de toute ses dents son bras droit sur ses épaules. Roy pleura brièvement, Hugues montra une montre en argent, celle qu'avait les alchimiste. Roy curieux s'exclama.

-A qui est cette montre ?

Le miroir répondit à sa réponse très rapidement en envoyant une image d'Edward Elric tenant des roses rouges avec marqué en tout petit « Pour Roy ».

-Oh Edward me félicite et me rembourser sa dette.

Le Edward du miroir posa les rose sur le reflet du bureau et se jetta sur Roy. Quand Roy ne sentit rien le serrer lui, il compris que ce miroir était particulier. Il se regardat les inscriptions au dessus. Là il avait compris. Roy invita le jeune blond. Les deux alchimistes se crièrent dessus comme d'habitude mais le colonel subtilisa la montre du Fullmetal Alchemist. Le blond supplia son supérieur de lui rendre. Il lui rendit, en disant à Ed qu'il veillerai toujours sur lui. Le blond répliqua qu'il savait se débrouiller seul. Mais Roy insista et le blond céda.

-D'accord Roy. Veillez donc sur ma personne mais rien ne se passera entre nous.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Après des milliers de disputes Edward se mit à aimer son cher colonel. Et après un jeu de séduction bien échaffauder, Les deux alchimistes s'avouèrent leurs amours respectifs. Et leurs histoires commençait à peines. Mais tous deux savait qu'il y aurai des hauts et des bas. Mais à deux ils seraient plus forts. Ils vaincraient tout les obstacles ensemble.


	7. Avec Bleach

Le miroir apparu sans un bruit dans un bâtiment qui semblait être en plein désert. L'air était sec et les arbres dehors semblaient morts depuis des années. Dans ce palais vivaient les arrancars, bien que débarrassé d'Aizen, les anciens sbires du traîtres avaient élu domicile là-bas. Il faut dire qu'avec un lit et une armoire à côté de la nature et ben le choix était vite fait. Et donc c'est assez vite qu'un Espada passa devant la pièce où le miroir était. Passablement énervé , Grimmjow regarda le miroir qui lui envoya que son reflet avec une cape royale sur ses épaules.

-Elle diablement superbe cette cape. Joli ce mauve.

Rien ne manquait au plaisir de mec au cheveux bleus.

-Et les autres qui pensent que je devrait trouver l'amour. Foutaises ! Je suis si bien seul.

Grimmjow repensa à ses anciens adversaires et se dit qu'un combat ça serait pas de refus. C'est un peu plongé dans ses pensées qui ragarda l'objet. Le miroir lui envoya d'Ichigo et de lui-même dans une position qui semblait pas être une scène de bataille.

-Mais qu'est que c'est cette posture combat ? Jamais vu ça.

Grimmjow prit la direction du monde humain. A Karakura l'ancien espada se battra avec Ichigo avec en tête l'image très bizarre du miroir. C'est à moitié mort que le rouquin l'emmena chez lui pour le soigner. Grimmjow râla sur son sauveur et s'en alla. Le bleuté depuis ce fameux jour vit le roux sur un autre angle.


	8. Avec Fairy Tail

Le miroir apparu dans dans un autre monde. Celui-ci était rempli de mages tous différent avec leurs caractères bien trempé. C'est dans un appartement que le miroir avait élu domicile provisoirement. Toute façon la personne qui habitait là-bas avait l'habitude que tout monde squatte chez elle, alors un objet ce n'est rien du tout. Une personne rentra dans l'habitation avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Lucy t'est là ? Oy Lucy !

-Natsu je crois qu'elle n'est pas là.

-On plus qu'a 'attendre Happy.

-Aye !

Donc le dragon slayer entra par effraction chez sa meilleure amie et partenaire. Qu'elle fut pas le surprise pour le garçon aux cheveux roses de voir le miroir de Riséd au centre de la pièce.

-Tient un nouveau miroir chez Lucy.

-Regarde Natsu,il y a quelques choses d'écrit au dessus.

-Hum étrange... Lucy sait sûrement ce qui écrit mais attendant laissons-le là.

-Natsu tu ne te regarde pas ?

-Je ne sait pas Happy Je me trouve très bien comme je suit. Pas besoin d'un miroir pour moi.

-Je sent de la magie dans ce miroir et tu veux mon avis Natsu. C'est tentant de voir quel effet il produit.

-Yosh ! Bon regardons dans ce miroir.

-Aye !

Le chat bleu et son maître se placèrent devant le miroir. Happy voyait Natsu et Carla.

-Tu as vu Carla. Pourquoi elle est là ?

-J'en sait rien.

-je suis content qu'elle soit présente mon reflet semble ravit. Si seulement je pouvais conclure avec elle en vrai.

Happy s'envola pour se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour réfléchir un peu, laissant son maître seul devant le miroir.

L'image changeât laissant place à un dragon rouge.

-Igneel content de te revoir où est tu ?

Le dragon plissa des yeux comme s'il réprimandait le jeune dragon slayer.

-Regarde comme je suis devenu fort depuis que tu m'a laissé. Je te jure je te retrouverai.

Le dragon prit un air sérieux.

-Fais-moi confiance Igneel. Toi et les autres dragons où que vous soyez. Je n' abandonnerai jamais.

Natsu laissa le miroir de son amie pour rejoindre le fauteuil dans un soupir. Le miroir disparut devant les regards étonné des deux compères.

-Il est vraiment étrange ce miroir. S'exclama Happy.

-Domage que les autres n'ont pas vu ça.

-Aye.

C'est tout motivé que Natsu accepta une mission choisie par Lucy et Erza. La mission se passa presque sans accrocs c'était sans compter la jalousie de Juvia et les disputes du mage de glace avec le dragon slayer, bien vite réconcilié devant Erza. Natsu avait encore beaucoup de missions à faire avant de revoir Igneel. Qui sait combien ? Des Dizaines,des centaines, des milliers avec un peu de chance il arriverait à son but plus tôt que prévu.


	9. Avec Astérix

Le miroir apparut dans une vielle bâtisse, on y sentait l'odeur du sanglier grillé. Deux gaulois et un chien mangeaient joyeusement leur repas chassé par leur soin. Le druide du village sentit qu'il y avait un objet magique dans le village. Après sa soupe, il alla chez ses amis Astérix et Obélix. Le roux venait de finir son quatrième sanglier quand le druide rentra presqu'en silence. Le petit blond remarqua le vieil homme.

« Tiens Panoramix que nous vaut ta visite chez ce cher Obélix.

-Je sens la présence d'un objet magique ici.

-Oh chic un objet magique !

-Obélix c'est peut-être dangereux agissons avec prudence.

-Panoramix a raison. Et où il est cet objet précisément ?

-Je dirais en haut

-Allons-y. »

C'est Astérix qui ouvrit la marche suivit du roux et de son chien puis de Panoramix. Il entrèrent dans la pièce où le miroir était apparu non sans difficultés puisqu'Obélix voulait voir l'objet en premier. Grâce à la potion magique Astérix pu ainsi retenir son ami enveloppé. Panoramix observa le texte au-dessus de cet étrange objet qui renvoyait leur image.

« Je sens aucun mal provenant de cet objet. Nous pouvons nous voir, quelle chose étrange.

-Je me demande ce que c'est ? Dis Astérix perplexe.

-Chic chic, je peux me voir moi aussi. Je suis bien musclé Astérix tu as vu ?

-Regarde je suis plus grand Obélix.

-J'ai compris ce que l'objet faisait mes chers amis. Il montre nos désirs.

-Et toi Panoramix tu vois quoi ?

-Moi je n'y vois que mon reflet car je suis parfaitement heureux comme ça. »

Les gaulois prirent congé du miroir et discutèrent de leurs désirs et se rendirent compte que c'était Panoramix le plus raisonnable dans cette histoire. Le miroir disparut de cet étrange village peuplé d'irréductibles.


	10. Avec Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Le miroir apparut dans un petit appartement bien rangé et tout propre si on exceptait les dynamites qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Le félin de la maisonnée passa devant l'objet en l'ignorant superbement. La journée se passa donc sans accrocs car le chat, comme beaucoup de ses compatriotes, ne faisait rien de ses journées à part dormir de temps à autre. C'est à son heure habituelle que le maître des lieux rentra chez lui passablement énervé la cigarette en bouche.  
>«Tch, pour qui il se prend ce maniaque de base-ball ? C'est moi le bras droit de Juudaime merde ! De quel droit console-il Tsuna ? Et si je tenais le responsable de vos larmes Juudaime. Arg, je ne répondrais plus de rien. »<br>C'est pendant cet accès de rage qu'Uri manifesta sa présence d'un miaulement très sonore.  
>« Ah Uri, je sais que tu es là ! » Dit-il passablement énervé<br>Le chat se frotta contre le fumeur puis se dirigea vers le salon. Gokudera le suivit avec appréhension. Dans la pièce trônait un miroir mais l'argenté ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu un miroir de cette ampleur.  
>« Quel étrange objet ma foi ! » S'exclama-il, lunettes sur le nez.<br>Il se mit à le regarder sous toutes ses coutures. Puis se mit devant pour voir son reflet. Le miroir lui renvoya son reflet en costume noir aux côtés de son boss.  
>« Je suis le bras droit de Juudaime personne ne peut le nier même pas ce stupide miroir du désir ! »<br>Dès qu'il prononça ces paroles, l'image changea radicalement, Gokudera n'était plus le seul avec Tsuna mais à présent il était entouré de toute la Famiglia.  
>« Quelle Famille unie Juudaime, je suis content pour vous. Hibari et Mukuro sont calmes c'est bien ça. Lambo est bien plus adulte. Pourquoi je suis à côté de Yamamoto ? Tu es déglingué ma parole ? Moi avec ce dingue de sport jamais compris ! »<br>Gokudera prit congé du miroir pour se préparer à manger, il fut surpris, à son retour de table, de ne plus voir cet imposant objet dans son salon. Mais il se dit que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi car comme ça, il ne serait plus envahi par des images du Baseballeur.  
>« Yamamoto, c'est vraiment insensé cette histoire. » Soupira vainement le gardien de la tempête.<p> 


	11. Avec Pokémon

Le miroir apparut dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part. C'était un univers étrange, peuplé de créatures très colorées ; parfois mignonnes et parfois moches, mais qui offrait tellement de possibilités pour les dresseurs de ses créatures nommées Pokémons. C'est donc de bon matin que le miroir refléta divers pokémons. Nidorina se voyait avec son cher Nidorino, Goinfrex se vit en train de manger un festin et les zigzatons se voyaient courir dans les prés. C'est donc après ces visites intempestives que Green passa dans la forêt à la recherche d'un pokémon à dresser. Il vit un Minidraco glisser en vitesse sur l'herbe.  
>« Attends-toi ! Viens ici ! Putain de Minidraco sauvage. Je t'aurais foi de Green ! »<br>Il courut dans toute la forêt en poursuivant le petit dragon comme un jeune dresseur derrière un Pikachu. C'est dans sa course folle qu'il vit le miroir qui semblait l'attendre. Green s'en approcha en douceur. Comme le dresseur aimait bien sa personne, il se regarda immédiatement dedans. Il se vit entouré de Pokémons divers et variés et surtout il avait un Dracollosse.  
>« Je t'ai eu enfin ! »<br>Il regarda sa belle collection et se dit qu'il ne manquait plus que l'amour dans ce zoo. En totale admiration pour le reflet de ses « pokémons », il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son cher rival était apparu dans un coin de l'image sur un Galopa qui courrait le sourire aux lèvres. C'est quand il s'attaqua au Pokémon cheval qu'il s'exclama.  
>« Red ! Toi ici ! Tu es descendu de tes montagnes ! »<br>Red s'arrêta de chevaucher le Galopa et descendit de celui-ci. Il s'avança lentement vers Green le visage partiellement caché par sa casquette, il prit la main du reflet de Green et il baissa le regard encore plus.  
>« Red arrête de cacher ton visage tu m'énerves ! »<br>Red redressa sa tête et regarda timidement, tout en rougissant, son rival.  
>« Ben voilà c'est mieux ! Ben c'est quoi ses rougeurs sur ton visage ? Ne me dis pas que ? Non tu déconnes ! Moi et Red trop fort si je l'avais su avant tient »<br>C'est donc Green qui captura le minidraco, l'entraînant jusqu'à son évolution finale. Il s'envola avec pour rechercher son ami et l'approcher pour lui dire à quel point il tenait à lui. Green, dresseur de pokémons en tout genre, sera le petit ami de Red peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour le conquérir.


	12. Avec Csi:Miami

Le miroir apparut sur une plage de Miami lorsque le soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez. L'endroit était parfait pour la baignade si on oubliait le corps gonflé par l'eau qui s'étalait de tout son long sur le sable mouillé. C'était une joggeuse qui courait de bon matin les écouteurs de son mp3 dans les oreilles qui appela la police pour signaler le corps. Les scientifiques du CSI : Miami arrivèrent plus au moins trente minutes plus tard sur les lieux du crime. Ces derniers tournèrent autour du miroir pour prendre quelques photos. Après de nombreux relevés, ils embarquèrent le corps et le miroir considéré alors comme preuve à convictions. Horacio Caine, chef de cette pléiade de scientifiques en tout genre, de l'analyste au médecin légiste, se mit devant sa preuve qui n'était autre que le miroir de Risèd. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer l'inscription qu'il remit alors dans l'ordre.  
>« Le miroir du désir hein ? »<br>Le blond retira ses lunettes de soleil fétiches pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir, rien de tel pour affronter ses désirs que de les regarder droits dans les yeux. Le miroir lui montra toute sa famille autour de lui qui semblait si heureuse, si unie. Le blond soupira.  
>« C'est donc ça mon désir enfouit, une famille unie, moi qui pensait que j'aurais eu droit à une fille à mes côtés j'avoue que je suis bluffé. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es composé mais je me dis que si je m'absente tu disparaîtras aussitôt. »<br>Le miroir resta en effet comme pour confirmer les dires du scientifique. Le blond avait beau penser à l'amour, l'image ne changea pas ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour voir s'ils avaient réussi à obtenir l'identité du mort que le miroir lui montra son ancienne petite amie assassinée : Marisol.  
>C'était avec un regard un peu triste qu'Horacio observait la femme qu'il aimait, elle lui souriait timidement et lui tenait discrètement la main.<br>« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu vives plus longtemps Marisol. Je t'aime et je pense fort à toi. Sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais. Attends-moi au paradis, un jour je t'y rejoindrais et là nous serons de nouveau ensemble ma chérie. »  
>Le chef de la brigade scientifique prit congé du miroir qui disparut aussitôt sans laisser de traces. Laissant au passage quelques scientifiques perplexes. Horacio replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et partit arrêter le criminel responsable du meurtre de l'homme sur la plage.<p> 


	13. Avec Vocaloid

Le miroir fit son apparition dans un studio de musique, plus précisément dans l'entreprise Vocaloid où s'enchaînaient les tubes. Grâce à ses multiples artistes, la maison de disques n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. De nombreuses personnes passaient devant lui mais ne lui prêtaient guère attention si bien qu'aucune d'entre elles ne vit le miroir, qui il fallait le dire était quand même imposant malgré lui. C'était donc à la fin de cette journée pleine d'aller-retour qu'un chanteur passa complètement fatigué devant le miroir. Il regarda son reflet pour voir dans quel état il était. D'abord le miroir lui montra un lit douillet.  
>« Oh un lit par Ozzy Osbourne je dois halluciner ! Un lit ici ? Reprends-toi Kaito c'est juste ton imagination qui travaille. »<br>A peine ses mots prononcés, le miroir modifia l'image des désirs de Kaito ; pour lui en renvoyer une où le chanteur se retrouvait entouré de trophées et de disques d'or. L'homme remercia l'image et se dit que cet objet lisait vraiment dans ses pensées. Il paniqua et cria sur l'objet qui était à la fois inanimé et magique.  
>« Oui c'est mon rêve, recevoir des récompenses pour ma musique, mais c'est aussi le rêve de tous les artistes de cette boîte alors remballe tes illusions miroir ! Et l'amour dans tout ça ? Tu vas me montrer la fille sur laquelle je craque hein ? »<br>Le miroir le contredit en lui renvoyant une image de lui et de son compositeur attitré : Len. Bien que moins âgé que Kaito, cet homme avait le talent pour faire de la bonne musique et ça plaisait à l'artiste qu'était Kaito.  
>« Quoi ? Moi amoureux de ce type ? Tu déconnes ou j'ai besoin de sommeil. De toute façon je ne cherche pas la raison de ces images et je pars me coucher ! Merci pour ce divertissement illusions de mon esprit fatigué. »<br>Kaito quitta l'immeuble pour rentrer chez lui, il se coucha directement sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt en laissant derrière lui les images de ses désirs. Le miroir s'en alla comme il était venu c'est-à-dire sans un bruit.


	14. Avec Kuroko no Basket

Note de l'auteur : Oyo ça faisait un bail que je n'avais plus touché à mon grand cross-over. Les œuvres que j'utilise ne sont pas les miennes. J'ai mes propres univers mais ça ne vous intéresse pas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kuroko Tetsuya jouait un match avec son équipe. La balle volait littéralement à travers le terrain et les garçons couraient, tout transpirant, sur les lattes en bois pour récupérer l'objet orange afin d'obtenir des points supplémentaires. La fin du dernier quart-temps fut sifflée par l'arbitre et les joueurs se serrèrent la main, puis se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Le miroir avait pris soin d'apparaître dans un coin peu fréquenté par les hommes, mais assez pour qu'un curieux pût le voir. Le joueur fantôme passait devant, un peu curieux que cet objet étrange se trouvât cela ne se voyait jamais ici, car un miroir comme celui-ci dans des vestiaires de lycée,. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus vit son coéquipier, Kagami Taiga, couvert de lauriers et lui, à ses côtés, lui tendant un trophée.

« J'ai réussi, il est le numéro un du Japon grâce à moi. Il est encore plus grand. »

Kuroko leva sa tête vers l'inscription au dessus et comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il reposa son regard sur l'objet. Et cette fois, il se vit en compagnie du garçon aux cheveux rouges dans le snack qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux et ils se tenaient la main amoureusement.

« Non, fichu miroir des désirs. Je ne veux pas ça, juste qu'ils reconnaissent tous son talent pour le basket et c'est tout. Je ne suis pas amoureux. »

L'objet renvoyait encore cette image de couple avec son camarade de classe et coéquipier. Kuroko quitta l'objet, un peu en colère, mais cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage à première vue. Kagami vit le changement d'attitude de son ami.

« Kuroko, tu es fâché ?

-Juste un peu.

-Ne me mens pas, je vois que tu es furieux.

-Kagami, pour moi, il est normal.

-Hyuga, on voit bien que tu ne le connais pas tant que ça. »

Le joueur au maillot numéroté onze regardait son camarade de la classe et repensait à cette fichue image de couple. Avec cette image et les réactions de son ami, Kuroko vit bien qu'il était amoureux. Plus tard, dans la semaine, il avouerait ses sentiments à Kagami qui ne saurait que répondre à cela. Il dirait au joueur fantôme de laisser le temps à cette chose qu'on appelait amour d'opérer sur son cœur qui ne vivait que pour le sport qu'il pratiquait. Le miroir disparut comme à son habitude sans un bruit,


End file.
